Ultraman Alpha Episode 13: The First Gate
Previously on Ultraman Alpha On a trip to Japan, Curtis and his friends stumble upon an ancient spider demon known as the tsuchigumo, though he defeats it, he witnesses the power of the demon gates. Prologue "This is the place...the apparent place that the humans call the Gobi Desert...", said an awfully familiar-looking being, "No matter...let the ritual begin!". The being dusted away the sand covering some kind of seal, he began saying a bunch of random gibberish, "Serpents of the sands, immortal as they are, thus is the terror of the Olgoi-Khorkhoi!" Back to our main character... "Are we there yet?", Curtis asked, slouched on the plane seat, while watching Kamen Rider Wizard. "There's still 2 hours to go!", Althea said, watching the Danish Girl. "Oh, god!" 2 hours later... "We're finally here!", Curtis said, jumping out of his seat. "Yeah...", Althea said. "I can already sense that something is wrong...", Alpha said. "I know...that goosebumps feeling, right?" "Yep..." "So...I'm just gonna take a room with Phil again..." "Hey, Mongolia is really hot, right?", Phillip asked. "Yeah..." "At least the hotel is in the airport..." "Yeah, but we're still gonna visit the Gobi Desert..." "There's nothing to see in a desert..." "We could visit the natives...and let them tell their legends!" "Like at camp?" "I've never been to camp, but sure!" "Okay, Althea, wanna come?" "Sure...I guess..." "Sooooooo...Taxi!" At the Gobi Desert... "Mom, dad! There's tourists!", yelled a native kid, running towards his house. "Hello, sir...", Curtis said. "Hello, welcome to our home...", said a man. "Yeah, so we're not from around here..." "I can tell that...I suppose that you want to hear our legends..." "Yes, and I can suppose that your a sage..." "Well, observed! Now, come and sit around the fire, and let the legend begin (this is definitely not a real legend, just a legend invented by me...)!" "Wait for me!", Robert said, running towards the group. "Robert?!?! What are you doing here?!?!", Phillip asked, raising an eyebrow. 5 minutes later, Robert finally caught up with the group and joined them around the fire. "So, let us begin..." Story Time!!! (Yay!) "Before our people has officially considered this desert as our territory...there was already something that was lurking here...", the man said. "The Mongolian death worms...", Curtis said. "Exactly, but here, we call it the Olgoi-Khorkhoi..." "Intestine worm..." "Yes...so, moving on...every day and night, there would be signs of there existence, sightings, traces, missing animals, ravaged houses, missing people..." "...and bloody remains...", the man turned his head towards Curtis in wonder, but quickly recovered and continued telling his story. "But, our ancestors would not have lasted long if it wasn't for the sacrifice of a..." "...Giant of light..." "Indeed, according to our ancestor, even the giant stood no chance against the beasts, and was eventually devoured..." "Let me guess, more returned..." "Indeed, soon, a whole army of them arrived, but only one managed to escape with his life..." "Alpha?", Curtis whispered, "Does this mean anything to you?" "Sure does...", Alpha said. Flashback... "We shall send a scout to survey Earth!", Father of Ultra said, in front of the Land of Light. "I volunteer, sir!", yelled a young Ultra. A few days later, the Ultra was ready to go to Earth, once arrived, he immediately noticed that something was watching him, but he was too slow, he was already eaten. Checking the footage from the Ultra Bracelet that he had given him, Father of Ultra had sent an army of the most highly trained Ultras. The army waged war against the worms, but one by one, they had began to fall trap to their traps. With only the commander remaining, he flew back to the Land of Light, but was immediately banned for treason, due to abandoning his men and Earth. "The council has spoken!", Father of Ultra announced, "You shall no longer be an Ultraman and shall be banned from the Land of Light!" "That is absolutely prosperous!" , the banned Ultra said. "You dare insult the decision of the council?" "I dare!" "Then you shall be locked away! In the core of the planet!" "Come at me if you dare!" "Fine by me, Thanatos!", Ultraman Thanatos didn't stand a chance, he was quickly thrown into prison within the core of the planet, trapping him forever, that is, until the destruction of the planet. Back to the real world... "So...what happened to the Mongolian Death Worms after that?", Curtis asked. "They never find out...", Alpha responded. "Why?" "Because when the council decided to send another army, the worms were no longer there..." "How?" "They didn't know...and decided to close the case, but still installed a Warp Portal over there just in case..." "Warp Portal?" "It's a portal that allows Ultras to travel there in an instant, kinda like a door..." "Then where is it right now?" "It probably got destroyed when the Land of Light blew up..." "Why?" "Because when the Master Warp Portal is destroyed, the rest will fall too..." "Thanks..." "You welc-", like almost every other episodes, Alpha was cut short by a blood curling scream. "My wife and children!", the sage yelled, running towards his tent. "Let's go guys!", Curtis said. "Fine...", Phillip said. "It could be the Mongolian Death Worms...", Althea said. "That's impossible, according to Alpha, they all disappeared!" "Then what is that?", she pointed towards a giant worm-like beast that held something in its jaw, "Oh god! That's one of the sage's children!" "Sage! Are you all right?", Curtis asked, going next to the old man. "Please! Help my child!", the sage pleaded. "Well, guess that I have to reveal my secret identity..." "I guess so too..." "All right! Henshin!", Curtis shouted while transforming. "You watch way too much Kamen Rider...", Althea said, face-palming. "I donut!" "...Kamen Rider Wizard pun?" "How did you know?" "Just save the kid!" "Oh, right!", going into a battle stance, Alpha charged at the worm, but stopped when the worm shot electricity from its mouth. "The Power of Electricity!", the worm shot another lightning bolt, but this time, it was absorbed by Alpha. The worm backed away, taking this as an opportunity, Alpha fired a ray at the worm. "Alpha Saver!", an orb of light surrounded the child and brought him into the sage's arms. "Thank you!", he said. Alpha turned around once again to face the electric-shooting threat, but it was already gone. Using his Ultra Senses, he concluded that the worm was already long gone, so he disappeared back into his host. "Curtis! You never told me that you were a giant!", Phillip said, running towards him. "Why would I?", he asked. "Good point..." "Hey, guys! I'm back!", Robert said, appearing behind a sand dune. "You're late...", Phil remarked. "Did I miss something?" "No, nothing at all..." "Oh joy! I thought I missed something since all of you guys were suddenly running back to where we came from!" "We'll...talk about that later..." "Okay!" Back at the hotel... "Wait what? A giant worm appeared and almost ate a kid?!?!", Robert said, clearly terrified. "Yep! And you weren't there to help him!", Phillip shouted. "Man, I wanted to see a giant worm..." "A kid almost died and you're concerned about seeing a giant man-eating worm?" "Yeah, why not?" "Why! You little!", Phillip charged at Robert and kicked him out of the room, "You don't deserve to be part of our gang!" "Wait! Let me in! I'll give you guys a one-year old cookie!", Robert face-planted at the door when Phillip coincidentally closed it. "At least you can go to our room without him going in here...", Curtis said. "How?" "You didn't know that there was a door that connects you to the neighboring room to your right?" "No..." "Surrounded by idiots!" "That's mean..." "...I don't know how I feel about that comment..." "Me either...", that was when Althea crumbled to the floor, "Not another one!" "Another what?" "Future sight..." "This ain't good...", she said, recovering. "Why?" "The Mongolian Death Worm is going to attack..." "Where?" "Here..." "The airport?" "Well, the surrounding area of it..." "What time?" "Tomorrow, 10 in the morning..." "Does that mean I have to wake up at 7?" "No, why?" "Because I wanted to set a trap for it, but it's too soon..." "I'll set an alarm..." "Sure...thanks..." At 7 in the morning... The alarm was heard throughout both rooms, waking all four people at the same time. "Censored!", Curtis shouted. "There's kids watching this you know...", Althea said. "Well, Clee26 censored it..." "Fine, I'll let this one pass..." "Yay! Now let's get ready!" 1 hour later... "So, we set up laser grids...you think that would be enough?", Phillip asked. "Yeah, it's gonna cut though it like butter...", Curtis replied, looking at his awesome work. "5 minutes left...", Althea remarked, constantly checking out her watch. "Alpha, realize a smoothie for me, please?" "Realize!", a voice announced, making a smoothie pop out of Curtis' watch. "Nice! Thanks!" "How did you do that?", Phillip asked in awe. "It's kinda like Doraemon's pocket..." "Sweet!" "I know, right?", the ground started shaking, announcing the worm's arrival, "Here it comes!" The worm went through the laser grids, cutting it into a thousand pieces, but to their absolute surprise, the pieces became one full worm, making an army of them, in an instant. "That's not good...", Althea said. "Yeah, too bad! Henshin!", Curtis transformed. He did an inside-jump kick, smashing a worm's head on the ground. But then the other ones started surrounding him from underneath, but due to his adaptation powers, he sensed them long before they rose up to attack, missing him completely. "It can multiply with every body part that gets cut off!", Alpha said, "We need to use it!" "I'd rather use things that would not kill me!" "Too bad!", but that's when a portal appeared, revealing a bronze-coloured Ultra, "Who the hell?" "Hi, fellow Ultra! I am Ultraman Paradox! Here to assist you!", Paradox said. "Sorry man! I'm not really in the mood for talking right now!" "Fine...Spacial Distortion!", Paradox slammed his fist onto the ground. At first, there was no effect, but then, all of the worms gathered in one spot, allowing both Ultras to fire their Specium Rays and repel them. "We need something else!" "Fine...Spacial Distortion!", the one spot that the worms gathered in rose through the air, which shouldn't make much sense, considering it's sand. Acid was suddenly fired from their mouths, making both Ultras back away. "The power of the Earth! The power of Fire! Combination!", the whole sand globe was surrounded by glass, to prevent the acid from leaking out. The glass was slowly being filled with acid, soon, the whole thing was. "That wasn't exactly smart..." "Why?" "Because of that!", Paradox pointed out how the worms can swim in acid, allowing them to ram into the glass, cracking it with every attack, "We need to charge the glass with Specium energy to make them stay away from it!" "Okay, 3..2..1..go!", two streams of prismatic-coloured rays were fired, energizing the glass, making the worms stay away from it, but it didn't last long before the worms started attacking the glass again, this time with renewed fury. The coup-de-grace was given to the Mongolian Death Worm Prime, who broke the glass, allowing all of them to escape back to open space. "We need to attract them to a more powerful energy source!" "Why?" "Because that's how it is! Now watch how it's done!", Paradox opened up a portal, but instantly, Alpha knew it wasn't a good thing. "You opened a Demon Gate!?!?" "Yeah, there's high concentrations of dark energy behind it!", and he was right, the worms started going towards it, that is, until dark energy arrows came out of it, cutting several worms, multiplying them. "That ain't good...", a golden demon stepped out of the portal, revealing a mask and a scarf. But his sudden appearance was short-lived as a worm came out beneath him and ate him. Though, it didn't take long for the worm to explode, revealing that the demon had used his aura as a kamikaze attack to destroy the worm from the inside, preventing it from multiplying. Several more worms tried to eat him, though they all suffered the same fate. But what they imagined was way better then what was to come out of the demon gate, a giant flying castle appeared. It opened fire on almost every worm and disintegrated them. Sadly, it didn't finish the Ultra's job, when the golden demon boarded it, it flew away. "Awww come on! Finish our job!", Alpha complained. "Well, we don't have the power required to disintegrate them, so I might just as well not use power to disintegrate them, but with time...", Paradox started shooting a beam at every worm he sees, turning them to dust, one by one, they all disappeared. "Nice work!", Alpha gave a high-five to Paradox, but the latter was too weak to do it, instead he fell to one knee. "That weakened me so badly..." "Yeah, but I think you miscounted there was 50 in the beginning, the demon shot away 30, and you disintegrated 19..." "So...one is missing..." "Paradox, move!", Alpha shouted, but it was already too late, the Mongolian Death Worm Prime ate him. Inside his stomach, Paradox created an Ultra Sphere to protect himself against the digestive acid, slowly weakening him. "A little help here?", Paradox telepathically asked, in response, Alpha generated his Paladin armor and cut the worm a few times with caution, afraid that it might multiply. The worm started launching acid at him. "Ægis!", a shield generated in front of him, making the acid splat next to him. "I hate to say this, but we might need to use it...", Curtis said. "Finally! The Power of Time!", Alpha fired a ray at the worm, turning it to stone. He quickly ran towards the petrified worm and cut it in half, revealing an exhausted Paradox and a worm egg. Alpha restored his energy. "Thanks..." "You welcome...what should we do with the worm egg?" "It will eventually hatch and cause another reign of terror..." "Your answer being?" "I will have to place a seal on it...", Paradox did a bunch of hand gestures and placed his hands on the worm egg, it flew up in the air and plunged into the ground, making sand fly everywhere, blocking both Ultras vision. When it cleared out, there was a stone circle on the ground. "Is that where the egg will be?" "Yes..." "The Power of Earth!", Alpha covered the seal with a pile of sand. "That should hold it..." "Thanks for your assistance, Paradox..." "You welcome...but take this...", Paradox touched Alpha's Alpha Core, giving him the 'Ultraman Paradox Character Card'. "Nice!", Curtis said, admiring the color-changing card. "Well, excuse me, I have to investigate the dark universes..." "Okay...I suppose that's bad...so I'll give you my own Character Card...", Alpha gathered light into his hands and did a tossing gesture, giving Paradox his Character Card. "Thanks, but I really have to go now!" "Bye...", Alpha said, watching Paradox disappear into his portal. Epilogue "This is not going so well...he is getting stronger!", an unknown giant said. "And we both know that Quetzalcoalt will be helping him...", another unknown giant said, appearing beside the first one. "That old snake will not help him!" "We both know my brother..." "I meant that you'll have to kill Alpha before he receives his help..." "Last time, I checked, he killed the Morrigan..." "The Morrigan's shadow!" "Is that not enough?" "Well...yeah..." "Exactly!" "Well, too bad! You're still going to fight him, unless you want to fell my wrath!" "Fine..." "Good..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity